SOB UM AMANHECER DOURADO
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: INCOMPLETA/01UP!-Slash/Snarry-cont de Sob um crepúsculo púrpura - Harry e Severo realmente conseguirão no final, ficar juntos?


**.SOB.UM.AMANHECER.DOURADO.**

_**É... enfim a terceira parte da trilogia de "Sob um", sim é última parte de três... se você parou aqui por um acaso devo dar uma boa má notícia: Leia as outras duas partes(.Sob.Um.Céu.Vermelho.Sangue. e .Sob.Um.Crepúsculo.Púrpura.), pois é vital que entenda tudo que ocorreu... a primeira parte teve trinta e cinco capítulos e a segunda dezessete... essa eu não sei quantos terá mas é pra ser a mais curta... (mas não prometo, vocês me conhecem...). **_

_**É Slash sim, mais precisamente Harry&Severo, é também minha primeira Mpreg e por isso terá uns toques (ínfimos garanto) de humor. Ignora o sexto livro e seria equivalente ao sétimo.Ignorem meus personagens meio OC.Eu gosto de Harry CABELUDO ok?**_

_**Iniciando em homenagem a Lívia que queria muito essa continuação.**_

* * *

**O tempo está passando e nós não ficaremos mais jovens... Harry ainda tem o seu destino a enfrentar... poderá contar com seu amante? Ou ainda... quando o inesperado acontece, o que fazer? Severo está num dilema pessoal... entre crença e amor... ou seria teimosia e dor?**

* * *

_**.SOB.UM.AMANHECER.DOURADO.**_

_**.01.Férias de verão.**_

**H**arry continuava odiando as férias de verão, odiava-a pelos mais diversos motivos e recentemente ganhara mais um motivo para odiá-la...

Olhando o teto de seu quarto em Alfeneiros, se perguntava quando sua vida tinha sido levemente normal... porque nunca imaginaria que poderia ser um bruxo...

E era.

Nunca imaginaria que era diferente por falar com cobras...

E era.

Por fazer um Patrono aos treze... por sobreviver a Voldmort aos quatorze... a perseguição do ministério aos quinze... a tudo que passara... no ano anterior...

Nunca imaginara que iria se apaixonar assim...

Principalmente por outro homem...

Ainda mais alguém mais velho, e sendo ele...

Severo.

Não mais Snape, Severo.

Não... era sua vida, então tinha que ser miraculosamente estranha.

Acabou sorrindo ao se virar e olhar o chão... o tapete surrado do quarto.

Miraculosamente estranha era o termo certo... pensou lembrando daquele beijo na torre... tão perfeito... fazia tanto tempo.

Virou-se na cama, novamente agitado.

Vinha tendo novamente aqueles acessos de agitação seguidos de períodos de letargia... a espera em Alfeneiros era sempre uma perda de tempo angustiante.

Além que a demora de Severo ou qualquer outro em entrar em contato era muito irritante, mandava bilhetes á Ordem como antes, mas Edwiges voltava sem resposta, como não podia arriscar mandando mensagens com perguntas pertinentes, até porque ninguém sabia, além de Rony, Mione, Minerva e Dumbledore, de seu relacionamento com Severo.

Ergueu-se olhando janela afora... Ainda não sabia como iria falar com Remo, e ainda sentia que devia falar com ele... ele era a última ligação com seus pais e padrinho... não que com a Ordem ele estivesse presente, mas sabia que ele se importava.

Só não sabia como ia contar.

Não que tivesse vergonha... só tinha receio da reação, mesmo sabendo que o outro era calmo.

Ás vezes imaginava como seria a reação de Sirius se soubesse, ou... seu pai... sua mãe... será que... bem , não adiantava pensar nisso, eles não estavam ali para aprovar ou desaprovar, nunca ficaria sabendo.

Estremeceu com as batidas "delicadas" na sua porta... escutou o bufo do seu tio.

-Venha jantar.

Ah, pelo menos nisso a vida em Alfeneiros era muito mais calma, tão perto da maioridade, seus tios pareciam se esmerar em não provocar atritos desnecessários. Não que fossem agora, decentes, ainda tinham toda sua personalidade odiosa... só pareciam ignora-lo de forma mais educada.

Desceu para jantar, sentou-se a mesa e ignorou-os igualmente, serviu-se, sim, serviu-se e comeu com calma sem ser interrompido, apesar de perceber que seu tio o olhava.

-Podia ao menos cortar esse cabelo... será que essa gente não sabe o que é uma tesoura?

Sorriu intimamente, não cortava o cabelo há muito tempo... e ele caía rebelde até os ombros... continou comendo sem responder ou dar a entender que havia escutado a crítica, fazendo seu tio se esconder novamente atrás do jornal.

Agora não tinha porque agradar os tios, mais tarde pensaria em cortes de cabelo, terminou e se retirou em silêncio.

Subiu devagar as escadas e escutou um som vindo de seu quarto, apressou-se e abriu a porta, sendo recepcionado pelos estralos do bico de Edwiges...

-Quê foi?- perguntou indo até a gaiola para perceber que havia outro som, um som de batida insistente.

Por fora da janela a ave negra batia o bico na janela.

Harry encarou a criatura, o corvo que o perseguira algumas vezes por Hogwarts, batendo o bico na janela de modo insistente... Se aproximou cautelosamente e abrindo a janela acompanhou a ave negra entrar elegantemente no quarto.

Antes que soltasse uma exclamação o pássaro tomou outra forma... da mesma forma que vira um cão virar seu padrinho... a ave negra tomou a forma dele.

-Severo!-exclamou fechando a janela.

-Pettigrew não é o único animago ilegal daquela geração que sobreviveu... sabia?- disse ele ajeitando-se.

Era ele, sentira falta do cinismo... então a informação penetrou totalmente em sua cabeça.

-Era você... sempre você...

Severo ainda o olhava.

-Eu achei que estava enlouquecendo... um corvo atrás de mim o tempo todo... era você...

-Eu precisava ter certeza do que estava fazendo...- ele disse grave.

O silêncio perdurou um pouco.

-Porque não avisou? Ou...

-Não seria prudente mandar uma coruja...- disse ele olhando o quarto criticamente.

Era surreal não? Severo no meio do seu quarto, olhando devagar da gaiola onde Edwiges ficara quieta, até seus poucos pertences um pouco espalhados pelo quarto.

-Porque não... e... e...

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse com um leve sorriso cínico.

-Articulado como sempre.

-Ah... você veio voando até aqui, só pra falar isso?- disse cruzando os braços.

-Voando? Não... aparatei nos terrenos da Figg... voei então... poucos metros.- disse ele analisando o papel que tinha na parede, onde marcava os dias para retornar a Hogwarts.

-Ah...- disse completamente perdido.- E como estão as coisas?

-É uma pergunta de difícil resposta, você deve convir...- disse o outro afastando a capa e sentando-se na beirada da cama.

-Certo.- Harry disse sentando-se ao lado do outro, então finalmente se virando e encarando os olhos negros.

Tanto tempo.

-Senti sua falta.- disse estendendo a mão para o rosto do outro.

-Imaginei que sim...- disse o outro dando um daqueles raros sorrisos.

Reencontrar aquela boca foi como beber água depois de um treino exaustivo de quadribol, só levou ao desejo de se jogar inteiro embaixo dela, ou melhor dele.

No entanto o outro o segurou pelos ombros antes que se empolgasse.

-Não seria prudente se seus tios soubessem que você tem visitas.

-Faça um feitiço de...

-Não posso fazer um feitiço em sua casa... a menos que queira... intervenções desagradáveis...

-Mas... mas... não me olhe assim!-Sabia que havia corado por gaguejar quando o outro enviesou o sorriso.- Moody fez um feitiço quando vieram me pegar ano retrasado... e no ano passado...

-Sim, e dá muito trabalho distrair o ministério nesse tempo... não se pode fazer isso a toda hora... só quando nos arriscamos vir busca-lo...

-Você não veio me buscar?

Severo acariciou seu rosto e deixou a mão de dedos longos ir até a nuca e passar pelos seus cabelos.

-Você deixou-os crescer...- ele disse baixo.

-Você não veio me buscar, não é?- disse desanimado.- Pelo menos sabe quanto tempo mais vou ficar?

Os dedos roçaram naquele ponto atrás de sua orelha mandando um arrepio pelo corpo todo... com um gemido virou-se passando uma das pernas sobre as de Severo, mas foi detido antes de se aninhar no colo dele.

-Droga, Severo!- disse irritado.

-Você ainda vai ficar pelo menos duas semanas.

Harry gemeu, dessa vez de frustração, logo em seguida de prazer... Severo o empurrara devagar até estarem ambos quase deitados, e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

-Pensei que não seria prudente...

-Que chamássemos atenção, garoto tolo.

-Hum...

-Comporte-se...

-Ah!

Enfiou as costas da mão sobre a boca, sob o olhar de censura de Severo, mas foi difícil conter o gemido que voltou a sua garganta quando o outro mordiscou a sua orelha enquanto insinuava a mão por baixo de sua blusa.

-Tem a chave da porta?

Olhou-o surpreso.

-Garantia... só por garantia... vá fechar a porta.

Pulou da cama e tateou tentando fechar a porta enquanto olhava o outro soltar e tirar a capa, ainda sentado em sua cama, achava que só o barulho de seu coração acelerado devia ser suficiente para chamar atenção dos Dursley, mesmo estando todos no andar de baixo grudados na televisão.

Pegou a capa dele e quando foi deixa-la sobre a escrivaninha, olhou Edwiges que pareceu muito séria em sua gaiola, não sabia porque corara, mas abriu a gaiola e a janela e a coruja pareceu levar uma eternidade para desgrudar os olhos dele e sair.

Um som lhe chamou a atenção enquanto fechou um pouco a cortina, olhou o outro meio deitado na cama... Severo havia rido!

Não sabia se ficava indignado por ele ter rido do que fizera, ou abobalhado em ver o outro com uma expressão de divertimento nos olhos.

-Venha pra cá.- Severo disse estendendo a mão.

Harry sabia que era nesses raros momentos que ele tirava aquela máscara, Severo parecia tão mais jovem quanto mais bonito com aquele olhar mais gentil... mal percebeu que havia agarrado a mão dele com sofreguidão.

E ele correspondeu o puxando e reclamando novamente sua boca, agora sabia que Severo sentira tanta falta sua quanto sentira dele.

Com muito cuidado para fazer o mínimo de barulho suspeito deitou na cama apertada para ambos, logo Severo ajeitou-se um pouco por cima, meio de lado, o beijando e voltando a insinuar a mão dentro de sua roupa.

-Malditos botões...- rosnou entre os beijos ao perceber a fileira na túnica que o outro usava.- porque...

-Roupas trouxas são mais fáceis, não?- Severo disse maldoso surpreendendo ao correr o zíper das jeans largas que usava.

-Oh.- Harry engasgou-se, nem imaginava estar tão excitado a ponto de que só a vibração do zíper fosse tão estimulante.

-O que são dezessete anos, hum?- Severo disse abrindo o botão da calça, insinuando os dedos longos contra o último tecido.

-Desgraçado.- Sibilou antes de morder o lábio para não gemer alto.

Ainda tentou continuar com os botões mais logo que Severo afastou o último empecilho uma de suas mãos agarrou o cobertor e a outra os logos cabelos de seu amante, puxando-o contra sua boca, para impedir a si mesmo de gritar.

No entanto como Severo era um amante habilidoso, aqueles momentos prazerosos pareceram horas... quando enfim sentiu que chegaria lá... a falta de estímulo pareceu despertá-lo um pouco, Severo estava com as duas mãos em seu rosto.

-Você fica delicioso vermelho desse jeito.- Ele disse rouco.

Gemeu e arfou procurando contato, enquanto o outro sadicamente desfrutava de sua boca, suas mãos tatearam novamente pelos botões num quase desespero.

Ambos soltaram um gemido ao mesmo tempo.

Mas não foi um gemido de prazer.

O verde e o negro se encararam profundamente.. Harry empurrou com a mão a manga expondo o antebraço do amante.

A marca estava negra...

Severo encarou-o e repetiu o movimento, o antebraço branco de Harry, o espelho de sua própria marca, vermelha como se tivesse sido arranhada.

-Ainda afeta você.

-Você veio, porque ia até ele...

-Sim.

Afastou os cabelos negros sem saber o que dizer.

-Preciso ir.- Severo disse se afastando.

Segurou-o... mas não podia pedir que não fosse...

-Talvez não volte em tempo de começarem as aulas.- Severo murmurou puxando a capa.

-Vá... mas dê um jeito de voltar pra mim... certo?

-Vai ser perigoso... vamos viajar.

Harry se levantou e o encarou.

-Vá, faça, mate, lute... não importa Severo.- Disse segurando o rosto do outro.- Mas volte pra mim...- disse e o beijou.

Severo apenas o abraçou, e em seguida ambos sentiram uma nova onda de dor.

-Maldito impaciente.- Harry disse baixo.

-Eu tenho que ir... cuide-se.

-Cuide-se também... - então murmurou infeliz prendendo a capa do outro.- Não pense em mim.

-Impossível, garoto tolo.- Disse Severo afastando-se.- Não me peça coisas impossíveis.

-Então esconda bem seus pensamentos, Severo.- disse olhando-o sem esconder a preocupação.

-Esconderei.- ele disse já no tom frio que usava sempre que erguia sua máscara.

E desapareceu num ondular de penas negras... até virar um ponto negro e sair de vista.

Harry continuou olhando para fora, por vezes baixando o olhar para a mancha vermelha que ia sumindo.

Ficou o vazio.

Deixou a janela aberta, andou alguns passos e afundou-se na cama fechando os olhos.

Odiava as malditas férias de verão.

* * *

_**Curto mas é só uma introdução. **_


End file.
